


A Pretty Lady

by Silver_chan



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Demons, M/M, Reapers, Sebastian's real name, Shinigami, Trans Character, Will is a bit of dick but that's normal, Young Grell, Young Will, my name for him anyway, sebastian is ooc only because he's younger in the majority of this, young demon sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_chan/pseuds/Silver_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SebaGrell oneshot</p><p>Grell has only one wish.<br/>To be loved for who he is, inside and out.<br/>William doesn't really provide much comfort or help, but a certain demon might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Lady

TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE/ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

"One day, I'll be a pretty lady" 

"A pretty lady?" 

"Yes, a very pretty lady"

One sunny day in August, two new full fledged reapers were sitting on a wall, watching over a town bustling with people tending to crops and whatnot and getting things ready for winter. It may be summer, but the townspeople were the type to get things done early so they wouldn't have to go crazy in case anything happened within the next few months.

"Honestly Sutcliff, there's no way you could be a pretty lady." The older of the two, William T. Spears, said, not taking his eyes off of the mortals. 

"Oh yeah? Why the hell not?" The red head next to him growled. 

"Because one, you're a man, obviously. Two, you're neither delicate nor dainty. And three, it's physically impossible for a man to become a woman." He said, fixing his reaper spectacles. 

Grell crossed his arms and huffed "I'll find a way...somehow...someday"

The brunet sighed and shook his head "Why don't we just focus on the task at hand hm?" 

The two had been sent out to collect the souls of three elderly farmers. They were to die of heatstroke at exactly 3:13 pm. 

Grell sat impatiently on the wall, "tell me once again WHY we came here an hour and a half earlier than their scheduled deaths?" 

"We had nothing else to do today, and the higher ups thought it would be good for you to get some fresh air. They say you've been in your room for too long this week and were a little worried. Have some gratitude that they care this much about you" William responded to the younger.

Grell once again huffed and turned his head away from the brunet. He stayed in his room because sometimes he was made fun of for what he felt. Grell wasn't just someone who wanted a man, he was someone who wanted to be the opposite gender and have a man. It was difficult. Not the part about liking men, the reapers were more accepting to homosexuals more than the mortals were during this time, but the part of him wanting to be female. This was looked down upon because it was pretty much unheard of for a man wanting to be a woman (or a woman wanting to be a man). 

Either way, Grell was on the receiving end of a lot of the verbal bullying that went on amongst the reapers. He liked to stay isolated from the others so he could try to be himself. His room was the only place he could ever be himself. The red head was a tough reaper though, and feared by many. This didn't stop the harsh words that were sent his way though. 

'It doesn't matter.' He thought, 'one day I'll be who I really am and show them all.' 

*beep beep beep* 

"Sutcliff" William started, "It's time. Let's go" 

The younger nodded and hopped off the wall, following the taller to their targets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Grell shut the door to his apartment and slid down against it. His face buried in his knees as he sobbed. 'Why can't I just be accepted? Why must everyone make me feel like shit?!' He thought as the tears fell down his face. 

The young reaper got up and walked to the mirror. He stared long and hard at his reflection. The red head then broke into another sob. He stood there, hysterical crying. 

..............................

"Alright sir, I'll deliver them right away" The brunet reaper said as he held two folders in his arms and walked out of his superior's office. 

William walked down the hall of apartments and froze once he came upon Grell's door. He heard crying and was a little worried. 

This was against section 12 of the reaper privacy code, but nevertheless, William tried the door, finding it unlocked, and opened it a crack to see what was wrong. 

Grell was standing in front of the mirror, his face in his hands, sobbing hysterically. 

William didn't know what to make of the scene. He was about to close the door when Grell began to speak to himself. 

..............................

"Why?.....W-why can't I just be accepted for who I am?" The red head asked himself. He took his hands away from his face and looked back in the mirror. "I FUCKING HATE THIS!" He screamed and grabbed at his hair, pulling it roughly. He then began to scratch at his face and neck, leaving red marks along his skin. "WHY CAN'T I BE WHO I FEEL?! THIS IS NOT ME!" He continued, crying once again. 

"I-I can't deal with this.....I killed myself all that time ago for one reason....aND THAT REASON WAS NOT TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!" 

He took his training scythe, not having his own yet because it wasn't that long since he became a full reaper, and held it by his own neck. "My actions all those years ago were in vain. But not anymore!" He growled angrily at the mirror. 

"I'm finally going to get the peace I've been craving since I was young!" He said, and with a sob, was just about to slice his neck 

................................

William stood horrified at the door and was about to rush in and stop Grell, when something came crashing into the room through the window. 

.................................

Grell yelped and dropped his scythe when the creature flew through the window, now sprawled out on his floor. He wiped his eyes and stared at it. 

A demon.

A young demon at that. He had tall, black, pointy, and slightly curved horns on his head, a long tail with a sharp, pointy triangle at the end, and big black wings. He groaned as he got up onto his knees. He wore a very tight leather top that exposed his belly button, tight leather pants, fingerless gloves that exposed his black claws, and thigh high, heeled black boots. 

Red eyes met green as the two of them stared at each other for a second. 

"AGH A DEMON!!!" 

"AGH A REAPER!!!"

Both of them screamed as they jumped back, Grell smashing into his mirror, and the demon smashing into the opposite wall.

The red head gulped as he stared at the demon against the wall. "Wh-what do you want? D-don't you know it's dangerous for you to be here? I-I could get hundreds of reapers here in a second if I wanted to!" He said defensively 

The demon looked at him, clearly the more scared of the two. "N-no! Please don't do that!" He said "I...I was just....I just wanted to see what reapers had it like..." He said 

Now Grell was confused. Why wasn't this demon trying to attack him? Why wasn't he trying to attack the demon? And wait...what the hell? Why did he want to know what reapers were like? 

The red head sighed "so...you're not gonna attack me?" He asked

The demon shook his head "just so long as you don't attack me anyway" he said

Grell slowly walked over to him. The demon seemed a little uneasy but walked towards Grell as well. They studied each other for a moment before the demon spoke again.

"You're really pretty Miss" he said

Now Grell had no idea what to do.

"Uh..th-thanks...?...I uh...I hate to say this, b-but I'm not technically...a woman..." He stuttered.

The demon blushed slightly "I-I'm so sorry! I-I hope I didn't offend you or anything!"

"No!" Grell exclaimed, "it's fine....I...I actually wish I was a woman." He mumbled 

The demon tilted his head curiously "So you're trans?" He asked

"Huh?"

"Trans"

"What's that?" 

"How can you not know? Wait....sorry, us demons are really the only ones who use that word." He said, scratching the back of his neck gently.

"What's it mean though?" Grell asked 

"It's the word we use to describe those who are male and want to be female, and those who are female and want to be male." He answered "well, something to that effect anyway. It's a little complicated to explain but that's basically the gist of it." 

Grell blinked "then I guess that is what I am" he said, "y-you're not gonna make fun of me are you?" He asked, thinking he wouldn't be able to handle it if another species was laughing at him.

The demon shook his head "Now why would I do that? We've got some demons who are like that. We respect them and their wishes."

This wasn't something Grell thought he'd hear. He was always taught that demons were cruel, ruthless, disgusting, and ugly. And here was a real demon telling him how they respected those of their kind who were different. And not to mention, this demon was incredibly cute.

The demon smiled at Grell "I've been pretty rude" he said and chuckled slightly. "The name's Lucius. Lucius DeVille" he said, holding his hand out.

Oh man even his name was nice.

The reaper looked at Lucius for a moment, noticing his appearance. His outfit first. Then his height. Grell noticed that Lucius was a little shorter than him. He must be younger. There's no doubt.

"Grell. Grell Sutcliff" he said, taking the younger's hand and shaking it. 

Lucius smiled and Grell couldn't help but blush. This demon was so cute! And not to mention handsome. 'Is it really so wrong for a reaper to like a demon?' He thought.

"I think I might have overstayed my welcome" Lucius said awkwardly. Grell didn't want him to leave, but they both would be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out.

"Maybe we'll meet again one day" Grell said. Lucius nodded and flapped his wings, instantly wincing when he did. 

Grell quickly caught him as the raven haired male fell down in pain. "Lucius! What's wrong?!" The demon couldn't answer from the pain he was in. 

Grell then noticed his right wing was a little off. 'He must have hurt himself when he crashed in the window!' He thought. 

"You're not going anywhere Lucius" he said, "We've got to fix that wing of yours" 

Lucius looked at him and gave him a tiny smile "I never knew reapers were so nice." And with that, he fainted in the red head's arms.

.......................

William stood at the door in shock. A demon. A real demon was in Grell's room. And Grell did nothing to notify the higher ups! This was unacceptable! The brunet was going to report the incident right before he stopped. The demon would be killed, but Grell would be severely punished. William didn't have the heart to get Grell into trouble, especially since it wasn't long since they became full reapers. He respected Grell to some degree and couldn't get over the guilty feeling he knew he'd feel if he reported the younger reaper.

He sighed and shut the door. 'He's just going to nurse the demon's wing, nothing more. After the wing is healed, he'll be gone. The demon isn't showing himself as a threat, so it's not that big a deal if I keep my mouth shut this one time' he thought and walked on to his destination. 'It's not like he's in love with him or anything' 

..............................

Grell had a first aid kit in his closet and was currently wrapping the injured wing. Lucius can't fly if his wing is damaged. And it would be impossible to sneak him out the way reapers came and went. 

Lucius was currently sleeping in Grell's bed as the latter finally finished wrapping his injury. 

'There we go' he thought, 'now we just wait for it to heal.'

The demon slept peacefully as Grell watched over him with a smile. 'He really is something.' He thought and blushed. 

'I wonder what a demon is like in bed...' His blushed darkened as he shook his head 'no! Stop that! You just met him!' 

His sighed quietly and went to change for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Grell had to go and give in his monthly report. This would be the first time he left his room in time he met Lucius.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked, pouting slightly. 

Grell chuckled "I've got work to do silly. I'll be back. Don't open the door and stay quiet ok? If anyone finds you here, we're both goners." He said

The demon nodded and laid back down, snuggling in the older's bed.

The reaper smiled and shut the door, locking it and putting his key in his pocket. 

He then ventured through the halls, carrying his folder full of papers. He then noticed that as he passed some other reapers, they seemed, a little weird. He paid no mind to them as he continued to his superior's office. 

Once inside, the older reaper smelled the air. "Sutcliff? What the hell is that? It smells like demon"

Grell froze and mentally screamed. He took a quiet breath and chuckled "oh, I went out yesterday and kind of had a small fight with a demon." He lied. "One of my friends had a job and he hurt himself so he asked me to do it for him. I got into a scuffle with a demon who wanted the soul but I won." 

"You won?" He asked, clearly impressed. 

"Well the demon was young, probably still in training or something, so it wasn't too big of a fight or anything" 

"That's good, we don't need to send anyone to start a war with the demons or anything" he said and laughed.

Grell laughed nervously "y-yeah, so that's why I smell like demon. I'm sorry" he said

"It's fine, I'll just send a notice out to everyone that if they smell a demon, it's just you and not to worry" 

The younger nodded "thank you. Here's my report sir." 

"Ah yes, thank you. Good day Sutcliff"

And with that, the red head left and returned to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the next few weeks, Lucius and Grell had become very close. Grell was extremely careful and always had an excuse to explain why he smelled like demon.

The excuses worked on everyone, except a certain brunet, who knew the truth. 

Grell was laying next to Lucius, smiling softly at the sleeping demon. He didn't have the heart to wake him, so he took this opportunity to kiss him. 'He's asleep, so it won't matter' he thought as he leaned over and pressed his lips gently against the younger's. 

Lucius' eyes opened when he felt something on his mouth. He held back a moan as he began to kiss Grell back, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Grell was surprised but continued to kiss him. 'His lips are so soft' he thought and slipped his tongue inside the demon's mouth.

Now the younger let a moan escape. It hadn't been that long since he last felt like this, but this time, it was much better. He really liked Grell, and this kiss just proved it.

Finally, the two separated and stared into each other's eyes. 

"G-Grell?..." 

"Shh" he said and nuzzled him. "I love you Lucius" he whispered

Lucius blushed and purred "I love you too Grell" 

Grell smiled as a few tears welled up in his eyes. 

Lucius' eyes widened "Grell!? What's wrong?!" 

"I-I've never been told that."

The demon smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him again, kissing his neck gently. "I love you." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week passed, Lucius' wing was long since healed, and yet, he was still living in Grell's room. 

Grell didn't mind at all, however it was a getting a little suspicious that the red reaper still smelled of demon whenever he came out of his room. 

The red head had used multiple perfumes to mask the smell when he went out, but the scents would always wear off by the time he got back. He always reeked of demon. 

William didn't know how long he could cover for Grell whenever he was asked about the red head while not in his presence.

......................

Grell came back to his room one night, completely exhausted. He collapsed onto his bed and groaned. 

"Would you like a massage?" Lucius offered.

The taller nodded and sat up, the younger getting behind him and massaging his shoulders.

"Mm~that feels really nice." Grell moaned softly.

Lucius smiled and continued. 

Neither of them knew how, but somehow during the massage, the two of them began having a heated make out session. Lucius was in Grell's lap and had his cheeks cupped as their tongues moved around each other's mouths. The older had one hand on Lucius' behind and the other tangled in his raven locks. 

Soon, Grell had the shorter pinned against the bed, panting over him. He chuckled "I'm sorry. I know I said I feel myself to be a woman, but I don't really know how to bottom." He said

Lucius shook his head "believe it or not, I've never topped yet, so it's fine. We'll switch when we're ready." 

Grell quickly began stripping Lucius of his demonic clothes and slid his hands all over his body, feeling every muscle and curve of the young demon. 

"Hey Lucius."

"Yeah?" 

"How old are you?" 

Lucius was caught a little off guard with that question 

"That's a little hard to answer."

"I meant physically" 

"19....you?"

"23" 

The demon nodded and purred as his chest was kissed.

"The age gap isn't that big. That's good" Grell said and started taking his clothes off. 

Within minutes, Lucius was being rocked back and forth as Grell thrusted deep inside of him. The demon clawed at the older's back, trying his hardest not to make him bleed. Both of them moaned and kissed passionately. 

Grell had never felt like this before. This was a whole new feeling for him. He finally felt loved. He couldn't be happier.

The demon cried out Grell's name as he reached his climax. Grell doing the same as he released inside the younger. 

Both creatures panted and soon, Grell slowly pulled out and laid next to the shorter.

He placed a hand on Lucius' cheek and gently traced his thumb over the demon's soft pink lips. They both smiled and Grell, for the first time, saw the demon's fangs. 

'He's so cute!' He thought.

The two of them cuddled as they finally fell asleep. 

 

The next morning, Grell woke up first, running a hand through his short red hair. He looked over next to him and smiled, his beloved right beside him. "How have I been living up to this moment without you?" He asked quietly.

The demon stirred slightly and yawned, opening his eyes a little and smiling up at Grell. "Morning"

"Good morning" 

Lucius yawned again and stretched, snuggling closer to the red head. 

Grell really could get used to this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month passed, Lucius was still living with Grell. The two of them had made love almost every night, switching roles every now and then. Grell couldn't remember a time when he was this happy. 

Suddenly, a rapid knock was heard at the door. Grell panicked and looked at the younger "quick!" He said "get in the closet!" 

Lucius did as he was told as Grell went to the door and opened it. 

William was doubled over, out of breath and panting. "G-Grell!" He said and coughed, going inside the apartment and shutting the door quickly, locking it. "There's not much time!"

"Will? What's wrong?" He asked

"Th-the higher ups are getting ready to come here and search your room!"

"What?! Why?!" 

"Because they suspect you're harboring a demon!" 

Grell froze "th-that's ridiculous!" 

"Oh shut it Sutcliff!! I saw when that demon crashed through your window that day! Who do you think's been covering for you this whole time?!" 

Grell had tears in his eyes and shook his head "no! This isn't fair!" 

Lucius couldn't stand hearing his beloved cry, so he came out and went over to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Will looked at the demon in surprise. He had no idea they were sweet and affectionate.

He sighed "I know you love him, but he's got to go. If the higher ups catch him here, it's death for him, imprisonment for you, and war will be waged between our kinds. Do you really want that? You know how they feel about this. Don't you remember what happened the last time a reaper and a demon fell in love? The reapers went nuts!" 

William then turned to Lucius "and you! You're the son of Satan! What would he say if he found out about this?" 

Lucius stared at him "he wouldn't mind at all. He just wants me to be happy." 

William was taken back by that answer and shut his mouth.

Grell hugged Lucius and nuzzled him "I can't...I love him too much" he said

Lucius looked at William and then back at Grell. "Grell, he's right"

"What?" 

"I don't want anything to happen to you, so I'll go" he said

"N-no! Lucius! I need you!" 

"I need you too, but I don't want your superiors to start a war just because we love each other. You're still a new full reaper, if word gets out about us, we'll never be able to see each other again. At least if you had more experience and were more respected, it could be overlooked." The demon said.

"He's a got a point Grell" William added, "they would possibly overlook your relationship if you were to have one when you are more respected." 

Grell looked down and soon nodded slowly. "Alright" he said, "I can't believe this is goodbye though" 

Lucius gave him a smile "don't think of it as a goodbye" he said "think of it as a 'see you later' " 

The taller smiled and kissed him. The younger kissed him back. 

William blushed slightly and looked away. 

Once they parted, Lucius walked to the window. "Our paths will cross again one day Grell. And I promise that I will always love you. Can you be patient and wait for the right time though?" He asked 

Grell nodded "of course I can. I'll wait an eternity if it means to be with you again someday" he said.

Lucius smiled and took something out of his pocket. It was a chain with some weird balls on it. "This used to be one of my mother's necklaces. I loved it so much and so I made it into a chain to put on my belt. I want you to have it. As a promise." He said and handed it to him.

Grell nodded and took it. "I'll treasure it always" he said and fixed his belt so he could put it on.

The demon then whispered "Oh, and one way to start being a pretty lady, is to have long hair. You're beautiful as you are, but you'll be recognized as a woman more often if your hair was long." 

The older smiled and nodded "I'll grow it out and be even prettier the next time we meet my love"

The two shared one final kiss and then Lucius flew off.

William placed a hand on the shorter's shoulder as they watched the demon fly off into the distance. "Don't worry Grell." He said 

"I've got nothing to worry about. I've got the man of my dreams. All I have to do is wait so we can be together forever." He said with a smile as he shut the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many years passed. Grell had a whole new look. His hair was much longer, he wore make up and perfume, and he had learned how to properly walk in heels. He walked everywhere like he owned the place. This is what he needed to do for himself. Get some confidence. The special chain on his belt gave him that confidence. He was loved and would someday meet again with that lover. This belt chain was the promise his beloved gave him all those years ago. 

"Sutcliff!" A familiar voice called

"Yes Will darling?" The red reaper answer, skipping over to him. "We've got a job to do."

"Oh? You're coming with me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The higher ups want me to get some fresh air, so they're sending me with you today" 

"Lovely! You'll get a chance to see me in action my darling!" 

"I'm not your darling" he grumbled as they made their way to the streets of London.

........................

After completing the job, the two reapers were walking down the street and chatting. Well, Grell was the only one talking anyway.

Suddenly, the red head bumped into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry!" He apologized and looked up at the person he ran into. His eyes widened. 

The man standing before him, was his beloved. He was taller than Grell now, wore a black suit and tailcoat, and his demon features were hidden. His scent was still the same.

"Lu-!"

"Shh!" He said.

"Sebastian? Who the hell are these two?" A young voice asked. 

The two reapers noticed a young boy with an eyepatch walk up to the demon's side. The taller turned to him and smiled slightly "just passersby my lord. Why don't you get into the carriage and I'll be there in just a moment?" 

The child nodded and walked over to a carriage parked across the street.

"Sebastian?" Grell asked, wondering what the hell that name was.

"That is the name my master has given me and I'll ask you to only call me by that name from now on." He said.

Grell was slightly heartbroken. "B-but Lu-Sebastian...." He said. 

The demon looked back at the carriage, his master was siting inside and reading a newspaper.

He then pressed their lips together. After he pulled away, he smiled "you didn't honestly think I'd forgotten did you?" He asked

Grell blushed and looked down sheepishly. Sebastian chuckled and touched his cheek "the time isn't right just yet. Please wait a little longer my love. You're so beautiful by the way" 

The shorter blushed even darker and smiled "Th-thank you!" He said and kissed him. "I'm so glad I got to see you again my darling" he said and grinned even bigger.

Sebastian held Grell's hand and kissed it "just a little longer and we'll be together" he said. The older nodded and smiled as he watched the taller go back to the carriage, hop onto the driver's seat, and leave. Not without waving to the reaper with a smile.

William stared at the demon and then at Grell. 'Why is it I'm always witnessing stuff with them?' He thought and walked off, leaving the younger alone. 

Grell smiled and sighed in content "just a little longer."

A small breeze blew, his hair and belt chain being swept up a bit.

 

"And I'll be a pretty lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so yeah I'm not dead lmfao xD  
> btw, Lucius DeVille is my name for Sebastian's real name lol (DeVille is a pun on Devil in case you didn't realize lmfao) 
> 
> I'm sooo sorry for those who are reading my Tortured Souls fic!! It's been like over a year since I last updated! I promise I'll have chapter five up soon! I'm almost done writing it actually, so it'll be up soon
> 
> here's a SebaGrell fic as an apology
> 
> btw, in case you didn't notice lol, this fic centers mostly around young!Grell and young!Sebastian
> 
> anyway, I hope you've enjoyed and once again, I'm sorry for such a long wait for Tortured Souls
> 
>  
> 
> All characters belong to Yana Toboso  
> I only own Sebastian's 'real' name lol


End file.
